


I wanna be praised from a new perspective

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Facials, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: He smiles back at Christian, the grin big on his face as that praise feels like a warm hand rubbing over his back, nails scratching over his skin softly. Christian is so enthusiastic with it and there’s no but hanging in the air. There’s no, you know you got lucky with the Mercedes’ crashing out, right? No, there’s just Christian telling him what a good job he did.Or Max and Christian celebrate Max's wins in a special way.





	1. Spanish Grand Prix, Barcelona, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really have no excuse for this, this is just absolute filth, but it's Christian's birthday and I've finished the first 2 chapters of this now so this seemed like the perfect time to publish it. 
> 
> Special thanks to Sophie for listening to me go on and on about this after you sparked this idea in my brain (remember when this was supposed to be a maxiel + Christian fic?). Also wanna give the pebbles AO3 group chat a shout out, for cheerleading along the way as well :D

**_Spanish Grand Prix, Barcelona, 2016_ **

 

He’s high on adrenaline, an overwhelming rush of feelings coursing through his body as he gets out of his car. He won. He can’t really believe it yet. The crew is going mental as they press against the barrier, eager to congratulate him as he jumps into their arms as best as he can.

There’s a podium, with an anthem being played and champagne getting sprayed in his face and he can’t wipe the jubilant grin from his face. There’s hugs and pats on his back as he climbs from the podium back to the crew. And then there’s Christian. Christian looking at him with such a proud smile, hugging him close. He hugs so much different from anyone else, so much different from his dad, who had pulled him close quickly, clapped a hand onto his shoulder hard and then pulled back. No Christian hugs with his entire body, the warmth of him pressing against his chest, his arms, his legs, everything. He can’t help but let the hug linger just that little too long, his body melting into Christian’s as he tells him what a great job he’d done.

The press is overwhelming and he’s grateful for the quiet reprieve of his driver’s room when he finally gets back to it. He’s just shrugged off his race suit, only the form fitting fabric of his fireproofs clinging to his body now, when there’s a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he says as he grabs a half empty water bottle from the desk in the corner of the room.

“Hi Max,” Christian greets him as he walks in, that beaming smile from before still on his face.

“Hey Christian, everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah of course. God Max, that was amazing out there. Your first race with us and you won. I knew if we gave you a better car you’d be able to do amazing things, but I’d never even dared to imagine this!”

He smiles back at Christian, the grin big on his face as that praise feels like a warm hand rubbing over his back, nails scratching over his skin softly. Christian is so enthusiastic with it and there’s no _but_ hanging in the air. There’s no _you know you got lucky with the Mercedes’ crashing out, right?_ No, there’s just Christian telling him what a good job he did, telling him how well he managed to keep Räikkönen behind him on those last laps. How well he handled the press in such an overwhelming situation.

And he has to bite back on the whimper that’s trying to escape his lips, his hands clenched tight around the water bottle as blood starts flowing down south. He feels his cock twitch at the praise falling from Christian’s lips, the tight material of the fireproofs not leaving much to the imagination. And this shouldn’t be happening, this is his team principal for fuck’s sake. This weird reaction he has to praise is ridiculous, but he can’t help it when he receives so little of it usually.

It takes Christian looking at him with a confused frown for him to realise he’s stopped talking, waiting for Max to say something. He hasn’t really taken in Christian’s last words though, his mouth moving without any of the words coming through, through the rushing of blood in his ears, too focussed on the way his cock throbs.

He presses a hand down over himself, trying to hide the evidence, but only drawing more attention to the bulge between his legs in doing so. He sees Christian’s eyes follow the movement, dragging down over his body slowly. He swallows tickly as their eyes meet after they’ve dragged their way back up just as slow.

“Max?” Christian breathes out, eyes wide and pupils darkening. And he feels himself go hot all over, shame mixed in with a delirious feeling of neediness setting his body alight. He can’t stop his hand from pressing down over himself harder, the water bottle in his other hand dropping to the ground with a loud clang. That whimper actually escaping from his mouth this time.

“Shit Max, are you... you can’t... we can’t, we can’t be...”

“Please Christian.”

“We can’t Max, you know we can’t.”

He lets his hands fall away from his crotch, the bulge prominent in the white fabric as he walks over to Christian slowly. He knows he shouldn’t, knows he should listen to Christian and do what he’s told, but then he’s always been a stubborn one hasn’t he?

Christian’s eyes follow him as he gets closer to him, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows roughly when Max is right in front of him, daring him to do something. He swallows again and shakes his head ever so slightly.

“Max no,” Christian whispers at the same time Max presses close to him, arms wrapping around his shoulders like they’d done before. “Please,” he whispers back, the hard length of him now pressed into Christian’s thigh. He feels Christian’s hands fall onto his waist then and for a second he worries that he’s going to get pushed away, but then those big hands squeeze around him and he knows he’s won him over.

He pulls back a little, softly presses one of his hands against Christian’s cheek and takes in the lust in his hazel eyes. He waits for Christian to press forward, his lips a hairbreadth away from his own, before he draws back completely. A smirk playing on his lips as he hears the displeased sound Christian lets out when he takes another step back, he’s got the other man hook, line and sinker.

Christian’s eyes don’t leave him as he walks over to the door, he can feel them on his back as he moves. The click of the door locking sounds loud in his ears as anticipation swoops in his belly. He turns around and finds Christian's eyes immediately, his gaze intent as he drags his eyes down Max's body once more. And Max does the same to him, eyes dragging down slowly until they reach the bulge pressing against Christian's shorts, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

They continue to stare at each other for a long while, taking the other in as they think about what is happening right now, what will happen. And Max is just about to step forward and take the lead like he had before when Christian speaks up.

"Come here," he says, voice rough as he finally unclenches his hands and beckons Max over, giving up what little fight there was left in him. And Max goes, he goes all too willingly. He knows he should probably be fighting this, maybe tease the older man some more and not give in so easily, but he can't help the needy sound he makes as he lets himself be drawn into Christian's embrace once more.  

There are two strong hands on his cheeks then as Christian fixes his gaze on him from so close now. "You were amazing today, you really were Max. You are incredible and just... just so... You've done so well and I'm gonna show you just how amazing I think you are," he whispers before his lips finally, finally meet his own.

He's kissed people before, of course he has, he has even kissed another guy before, but this, this is something else entirely. Christian is somehow both gentle and firm at once. His thumbs are pressing into Max's cheek, but their slow up and down movement is gentle as he presses his lips over Max's. His lips are soft against Max's chapped ones, but at the same time his stubble is rough as it scratches against Max's chin.

His mouth falls open in a keen as soon as he feels Christian's tongue run over his lips, granting access easily. There's no hesitation as Christian fucks his tongue into his mouth, the other man well and truly taking the lead now. It doesn't take long before Max is gasping for air, his senses overwhelmed as he gulps in quick breaths before pulling Christian back against him.

He pushes his hips forward, the hard length of his cock finding Christian's upper thigh. Christian shift a little and a desperate sound leaves his lips as he feels Christian pull back. "God you're needy aren't you," Christian chuckles as he bends his knee a little, the new position making it easier for Max to rub his cock against him.

Christian's hand draws him back in for another kiss, his grip firm now to keep Max in place. The other hand is on his hip, urging him to continue fucking himself against Christian's thigh. He doesn’t need to be told twice, his hips thrusting forward in a sloppy rhythm as Christian keeps fucking into his mouth.

Moans fall from his lips as he feels himself getting close all too soon, the rhythm of his hips only getting more and more inconsistent. And then all of a sudden Christian's hands are a firm grip around his hips, keeping them still and Max on the edge of his orgasm.

“Not so fast Max,” Christians says a smirk playing on his lips as his hold stays firm on Max’s hips. His thumb slips underneath the hem of his fireproofs then, rubbing over the warm skin of his stomach a few times before he slowly starts tugging the fabric up.

Christian looks at him with something like awe as the shirt is tugged up over his head, revealing naked skin. The white fabric falls from Christian’s hands and then they’re hot against his skin as they feel their way around. They curve over his hips and slowly move upwards, thumbs pressing into where he’s trying his hardest to create a six pack. Up to his ribcage, his fingers featherlight as they run over his ribs until they find his nipples. A gasp is punched from his lips then as Christian rubs a thumb over each nipple, a firm pressure until they’re hard nubs underneath the digits.

Christian’s thumbs rub a few more circles around him and then his fingers continue their trail upwards. The skim over his collarbones and then lightly squeeze around his throat. The gasp that falls from his lips is swallowed up by Christian quickly as his lips find his own again. The kiss is passionate, he can hear the harsh breaths Christian takes as they rattle through his nose and his broad hands hold a firm grip around his neck.

He tries pressing closer to the older man again, but he won’t let him. Instead he moves his hands down from around his neck, back to his waist to tease at the waistband of his fireproof bottoms. They’re pushed down inch by inch along with his boxers as Christian keeps lapping up the whines falling from his lips, until they’re shoved down far enough to grant him ample access.

His cock springs free from its constraints and curves up against his heaving belly as he waits for Christian to continue. He’s about to start begging for the other man’s touch when he feels a rush of relief and pleasure as Christian’s hand finally wraps around his aching cock.

Christian starts moving them then, slowly whilst he keeps his strokes around Max’s cock deliberate, slowly until his ass is pressed into the edge of the small desk in his driver’s room. Christian’s hands wrap around the back of his thighs, lifting him up onto the desk easily. The position they’re in now only makes their height difference more pronounced, Max having to bend down to connect their lips again. He shrugs out of the last of his fireproofs still clinging to his calves and then wraps his legs around Christian’s waist to draw him in closer, his lips becoming red raw from their kissing now.

Christian’s hands stay on his legs, his thumbs curling closer to the crack of his arse now. He knows it’s coming, yet the press of a thumb against his hole still sends a jolt up his body, his legs clenching tighter around Christian’s waist.

“Do you have stuff here?” Christian’s voice breaks through the quiet that had only been filled with gasps and moans.

“Black wash bag,” he breathes out, pointing in the general direction of where he’d thrown it earlier that day. Christian tugs his legs loose from around his waist then as he goes in search of the supplies.  

He’s back quickly, the wash bag unceremoniously dropped onto the desk as Christian fishes out a sachet of lube and a condom. He tears the sachet open with his teeth and coats his fingers in the lube, moving his fingers a little to warm it up.

“You good?”

“Yeah, come on Christian,” he urges the older man on, his legs falling open for him.  

And Christian is so gentle as he rubs his fingers slowly between his arse cheeks, almost like he’s afraid to even do this. Like they haven’t been working up to this for the past 20 minutes. There’s the soft press of a finger then, slipping in so slowly and sending sparks up his spine lazily. It feels good, but he also needs more so he squeezes his legs around Christian’s waist again to urge him on.

“‘m not gonna break.”

Christian’s eyes flick up from where he’d been watching his finger disappear inside of him, eyes wide and pupils blown dark as he takes in Max’s words. There’s a questions there, _you sure,_ and Max gives him a small nod as he presses his hips down onto Christian’s finger. The digit fucks into him harder then, quick strokes that send tingles down his legs.

It doesn’t take long after that before he feels a second finger press against him, his body giving way to it easily. Christian’s fingers scissor open as he pulls them back out, the stretch sending a groan up his throat. Christian’s fingers press in hard and deep, finding his prostate so sudden that he can’t bite back on the shout. Their movements still then, afraid of someone having heard them, but when a concerned knock on the door doesn’t come they continue on quickly.

“God, just give it to me already,” Max groans out as two have become three, the stretch wide but not enough.      

Christian’s fingers pull out then, knowing by now that he doesn’t need to ask Max if he’s sure anymore. He wipes them clean on his shorts and start working on his belt. And it’s only then that Max realises Christian is still fully dressed. It sends another shiver down his spine as he thinks about Christian fucking him when he’s still dressed. God all his weird kinks were coming out today.

“Only your cock,” he says, before he can stop the words from spilling out of him.

“What?”

“Only take your cock out, leave your clothes on.”

Christian hesitates for a second, but then unbuttons his shorts and pulls himself out from his underwear, until the fabric is pushing at his balls. His hands wrap around the backs of Max’s legs again, pulling him forward a little as he presses in close. One falls away as it guides his cock to his hole and then finally he’s pressing into Max. He hisses in a quick breath as he tries to get used to the stretch, but it quickly turns into a pleased sigh as Christian fills him to the hilt.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Christian breathes out, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as Max clenches even tighter around him. He takes a deep breath, calms his body back down a little and then starts to move. Not slowly like he did with everything else so far, no he snaps his hips forward in quick bursts drawing surprised moans from Max.

Christian’s fingers are digging into his waist, holding on tight as he switches to slow but deep thrusts. Sparks tingle from his spine all the way to his fingertips as the other man’s cock hits his prostate with each deep stroke. His legs tremble from around Christian’s waist and his nails are digging into his shoulders as he just takes in every thrust of Christian’s hips.

Christian’s hands fall onto his arse then as he draws Max even closer, almost lifting him up from the desk. His mouth finds Max’s lips for an open mouthed kiss and they lap up each other’s harsh breaths. The kiss breaks as Max’s back snaps when Christian hits his prostate once more, his eyes rolling for a second before they focus back in on the plasterboard ceiling.

“Yes! Keep going,” he begs. And he’s sure he’s leaving crescent shaped marks in Christian’s still clothed shoulders. The soft fabric underneath his fingers is starting to stick to Christian’s back and the zipper of his shorts is scratching over the inside of his thighs and all it does is make him shiver more. His naked body pressed up so close to Christian’s clothed one, clothes shoved out of the way just enough for him to be able to fuck into Max.

Each thrust and pull of Christian’s hips drags against his insides, shooting pleasure through his body and he knows this is gonna be over all to quickly. His cock leaking precome onto his belly every time Christian thrusts in just right, finding his swollen prostate easily now.

“Close,” he gasps out, voice rough. Christian’s eyes find his own again, flicking up quickly before they focus on where Max’s cock is twitching against his belly. With a last squeeze one of his hands leave his arse and wraps around his cock instead. His hand is tight around Max, moving in time with the thrusts of his hips.

The pleasure is overwhelming, sending him barreling down towards his orgasm quickly. In the end it only takes a few strokes of Christian’s hand, his grip tight underneath the head before it circles over it making more sparks fly and come shoot over his heaving stomach. His back snaps back, his mouth falling open in a soundless scream as his cock pulses.

His body continues to twitch as Christian keeps fucking into him, his rhythm faltering now as he’s getting close. He buries his face into Max’s throat, his breath warm as he leaves a wet trail with his tongue.

“Come on,” Max whines into his ear, his body becoming over-sensitive already. Christian lets out a choked off groan and then his teeth are digging into his skin as he fucks deep into Max one more time. There are a few more aborted thrusts as he his cock pulses, filling the condom.

Christian’s face stays buried there for a long while, his breath damp against Max’s sweat sticky skin until slowly Christian untangles himself from him, rubbing a gentle thumb over where his teeth have left marks. “Shit,” Christian sighs as he unwraps Max’s legs from around him, ties the condom off and drops it along with the wrappers into the wastebasket underneath the desk.

Max lays a hand on Christian’s shoulder, draws him back in until their lips meet in a soft kiss. Christian kisses back, but breaks away from the kiss quickly. It’s like the softness of the kiss pulls him back to reality, his expression shut off as they part. It’s not exactly regret that’s written on his face, maybe something more like shame. He flicks his eyes away from Max as he tucks himself back into his pants and buttons the buttons on his shorts with deliberate movements.  

Christian steps away from the little bubble they had created then, running a hand over his face. And Max feels himself shiver against the cold all of a sudden, the shut of expression on Christian’s face like a bucket of ice water has been poured over him.   

He pushes himself off the desk, shakes some feeling back into his legs and walks over to the closet that holds his clothes, most of it sponsor gear. He grabs a clean pair of underwear and turns around to look at Christian again, the other man still avoiding his gaze.

“This doesn’t have to be awkward you know,” he speaks up as he steps into his boxers when Christian remains silent still. “We’re both adults.” 

That gets him an almost pained sounding laugh from Christian, before he hears him whisper, “Barely.” 

“Look Max, this can’t happen again. Ever,” Christian says, finally meeting Max’s eye. He wants to fight back against Christian’s words, but the look the older man sends him tells him enough. It won’t change Christian’s mind. 

“Okay,” he says with a curt nod, before plucking a random shirt from the closet. Feeling too exposed all of a sudden.

 Christian sends him a nod back, before walking over to the door. “See you at the factory Max.”


	2. Mexican Grand Prix, Mexico City, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I couldn't help myself and since I wrote quite a bit of chapter 3 today I felt like I could go and upload chapter 2 already, even though I set out to do an upload once a week. So lucky you I guess :P

**_Mexican Grand Prix, Mexico City, 2017_ **

 

After that first time meeting up at the factory in Milton Keynes had been a little awkward. Come Monaco though everything seems to be back to normal. Well apart from him crashing into the wall. It certainly doesn’t lend for celebration. 

Nothing happens in Malaysia either, he'd been far too ill to do any sort of celebrating. But Mexico is different, he's top fit again and it feels like a pretty easy race for him after the first few laps. It's a different thing for Christian though, the older man riddled with anxiety throughout the race as he sees Renault engine after Renault engine fail. 

The hug he gives Max is tight as anxiety finally seeps away from his body. It probably lingers a little too long, but he can feel that the other man needs this right now. Everyone's attention is on Lewis anyway, the cameras following the now four time world champion running around with a British flag, instead of them. 

He doesn't know why, but before Christian even knocks on his door later that afternoon he knows whatever happened in Barcelona will happen again. Both of them had been firm in their believe that it was very much a one time thing after Barcelona. Something in their veins that needed to get out and once it was out it was out. But now, now he just knows it won't stay like that. He'd seen the look in Christian's eyes after they pulled out of their embrace, his eyes darkening as they flicked down to where Max was biting his lip. They'd both felt it then, so it isn't a surprise when there's a knock at the door later. 

Christian closes the door behind him and locks it as soon as Max tells him to come in, doesn't even bother to check if there is anyone else in the room. It’s not like he couldn’t come up with a feasible excuse for meeting one of his drivers though. The way his jeans are stretching just a little too tight around his crotch would be more difficult to explain. 

Max drops his phone onto the table next to him and looks up at Christian as he walks in, the other man’s gaze is fully focussed on him, eyes darkening. There’s really no need to question why Christian is here right now. 

“Hi,” Max says with a cheeky smile, licking his lips for extra measure. He’s about to get up from the sofa when Christian tells him to ‘ _ come here _ ’. He goes willingly, anticipation really going wild now. Christian’s lips on his own feel like heaven, like he can barely remember it from before, yet remembers every single inch of those lips and how they connect with his own. 

The kiss is slow for about five seconds and then Christian’s mouth presses firmer against his own. His teeth nipping at the soft flesh of Max’s lips and demanding access. Max opens up for him, but not before he gets in a stinging bite of his own. Their tongues touch and slide against each other, Christian seeking out what lingers of the taste of champagne. They groan almost simultaneously, Christian drawing away to catch his breath not long after. 

“God Max, you were incredible out there. You had it from the start and never faltered. No one could stop you, not even the goddamn Renault engine that took out so many today.”

“Eh it was easy,” he can’t help but tease Christian. 

“Yeah you made it look like it for sure, with those lap times even when we told you to slow down.”

“Should really have cut the track huh to make things more interesting,” he says with a cheeky grin, repeating his words from earlier in the car.

“Oh shush, you cheeky git.”

“Why don’t you make me,” Max dares, biting his lip suggestively. 

Christian just shakes his head, but leans back in to do just that anyway. His lips firm as they press back onto Max’s. They hadn’t really been taking things slow before, so they pick right up where they left off. Soon enough he feels Christian’s hands pull at his shirt, pulling it up until it gets stuck around his neck and they have to break the kiss. Max takes that opportunity to rid Christian of his own shirt, thankfully no annoying row of buttons on a button down this time. 

His hands fall to Christian’s waist, roaming over his soft belly, thumb brushing over the trail of hair leading towards his pants. Christian lets out a groan as he dips his fingers underneath the waistband of his jeans, his tongue momentarily frozen, before he drags it over the roof of Max’s mouth.  

His lets his fingers creep further down, the squeeze of Christian’s jeans tight around his wrist as he buries his hand underneath. As he wraps his hand around the shape of Christian’s cock he can feel the wet patch he’s already left on his boxers, feels it grow wetter as he squeezes around him.

His left hand fumbles with the buttons of Christian’s jeans then, tugging the fabric loose and giving his right hand more room to work. He gives the other man’s cock a few more squeezes through the fabric before finally slipping his hand underneath that last layer of clothing as well. Christian’s mouth falls open against his own as he groans out when Max finally wraps his hand around him, breath warm and wet against Max’s lips now. 

“Fuck yes.”

“Yeah?” Max teases, making his strokes slow down just because he can. He chuckles at the glare he receives from Christian then, his hips pushing forward to get Max to move. 

“For fuck’s sake Max, come on.”

Max quirks an eyebrow then, challenging the other man to do something about it as he deliberately keeps his strokes just as slow. It takes one… two… three more strokes for Christian to take action, his hands firm on Max’s wrist as he pulls his hand away from his cock. Instead he makes quick work of the buttons on Max’s jeans, pulling the stiff material down his legs along with his boxer briefs, making Max hiss against the cool air hitting his cock. 

It’s already standing proud, head slightly damp with precome and he moans out in relieve as Christian wraps his hand around him. There’s only a few quick strokes of his hand before it leaves again though. Christian’s eyes roam the room until they land on Max’s black wash bag. “Stuff still in the same place?”

Max nods, another swoop of anticipation going through his belly as he watches Christian reach for the bag. He quickly grabs what he needs and then pushes his own jeans and boxers down his legs, before moving back over towards where Max is standing. A slow passionate kiss against his lips and then his body is twisted around and pushes forward. Forward until his shins hit the edge of the sofa, and forward some more until he’s kneeling on the soft grey fabric, hands clenched around the back of it. 

Christian spits out the piece of the wrapper he’d ripped off with his teeth and then there’s the distinct sound of lube slick fingers rubbing against each other. Christian’s clean hand tugs one of his arse cheeks aside and then the fingers of his other hand are rubbing over his crack wetly. 

“Come on,” he urges, as Christian takes a few too many up and down strokes without actually pressing his fingers into him. The other man just strokes up and down a few more times just to get him back from before, but then finally he feels the tip of one of his fingers start to press against his hole. He sucks in a deep breath and forces his body to relax around it quickly, pressing back against Christian to tell him to get on with it. He just needs his cock already. 

One becomes two and the stretch of them makes him moan a little too loud, but right now he doesn’t care, he just needs more. They drag against his insides deliciously, sparks slowly starting to shoot through his body with each push and pull of Christian’s fingers. Only simmering down a little as a third finger sneaks in next to the other two, the stretch making him hiss out against it a little. 

“Enough,” he says after a few more thrusts of Christian’s fingers, can’t help being bossy right now. He just needs Christian inside him already and he doesn’t want to wait any longer. So when those long thick fingers leave him, he’s already pushing his arse up, waiting for Christian’s cock.     

He hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper getting opened and then the blunt head of Christian’s cock is pressing against his hole. The thick head of it presses in slowly, his body clenching around it tightly once it’s in. He forces himself to relax around it, pressing back on the stretch and taking in the rest of Christian’s cock. 

Christian’s hands are tight on his hips and he groans out a low and guttural sound as he starts to move slowly. The stretch is wide and it makes him bite at his lip hard, a moan that’s somewhere between pain and pleasure bubbling up his throat. Another moan, more on the side of pleasure this time and Christian starts picking up the pace. 

His hands loosen a little around where he’d been gripping the backrest of the sofa tightly, letting the pleasure take over, his legs spreading a little wider. Small little noises escape from his lips, pitching higher with each thrust. 

“Yes,” he groans low, in such contrast to the sounds he’s been making, his body moving back against Christian on each of his thrusts. He feels Christian switch angles just a little on each thrust forward until finally... 

_ “Fuck yes, right there, right there!” _

“Shh, people will hear,” Christian hisses into his ear, cock burying deeper as he leans over him and only drawing more high pitched noises from him. He can’t think rationally right now, the pleasure shooting through his whole body overwhelming his senses. 

He tries, bites at his lip hard as Christian keeps pressing against his prostate, moans clogging up his throat. Now that he has found the right angle though the other man doesn’t let up anymore, pushing forward at just the right angle and making his body tingle. With each thrust forward he has to bite at his lip harder, until he can’t keep the moans in anymore.  

“I can’t, I can’t,” he sobs, eyes clenched tightly shut as he tries, he really does try to keep quiet again. His nerve endings keep firing though, sending sparks through his body and whimpers up his throat. They’ve only really just started but he already knows he’s not going to last, his aching cock hitting his belly with each of Christian’s thrusts and leaving a wet trail behind. “I’m not gonna last.”

His face is buried into the crook of his elbow, his own teeth leaving marks on the skin of his arms as he bites down to keep the noises at bay. Half formed whimpers getting stuck in his throat as he can almost taste his orgasm now. He feels one of Christian’s hands leave his hip, creeping closer to his cock instead. He’s about to let out a relieved moan when he feels it wrap around his length, but then the hand clenches around the base of him tightly staving off the release he’s been chasing. He pushes his hips back as he struggles against the feeling of his pleasure seeping away, pushing himself back onto Christian’s cock in the process and making it spark alight again quickly. 

The firm hold Christian has on him keeps his orgasm at bay though, his body surrendered to Christian. The other man has switched to slow but deep thrusts now, his hips slick against Max’s arse. The longer Christian’s hold stays on him the more he feels like he’s gonna die if he doesn’t come right now. It feels like literally all of his blood has retreated towards his nether regions and he has barely any brain power left to keep himself upright, fingers clenched into the soft fabric of the sofa underneath him tightly again. 

The gasp that leaves his lips when Christian’s firm hold releases and instead turns to the lightest of movements is ridiculous. He has to bite down onto his arm again to stop from shouting and cursing Christian to hell, because it’s not enough. Not enough at all and yet with just a few more of those barely there strokes he’s coming. He’s moaning into the sofa as droplets of come splash against his heaving stomach, Christian’s wrist and down onto the sofa. The pearly white of it in such contrast to the anthracite gray of the sofa.   

Christian continues to thrust into him while he’s gasping for breath and he feels the other man’s thrusts get less coordinated, knows he isn’t far behind him now. And then all of a sudden he’s stopping Christian, one of his hands firms on the other’s hip, his mind made up. 

“Wait,” he says as he tries to twist his body around on what little space he has whilst still trapped between Christian and the sofa. He hears Christian hiss out as his cock falls away from Max’s body. He looks up at Christian’s face, going red from exertion. At the sweat dripping down his chest. And waits for Christian to meet his gaze, blinking up slowly at him with wide but determined eyes. “Come on my face.” 

Christian’s groan is low and guttural again as he takes in Max’s words, eyes going wide for a second. He doesn’t need to be told twice though as one hand already tugs the condom loose from around his cock, digits wrapping around it instead. The other hand falls to Max’s chin, positioning him just right. 

The firm hold on his chin keeps his gaze firmly focussed on Christian and he knows by the twitch of his eye that he’s about to come. He lets his eyes fall shut then, mouth falling open and ears pierced for any noises Christian makes as he strokes himself towards his release. He feels the first drop of come hit his cheek, sliding down slowly before another one falls onto his face, closer to his mouth now. Bursts of come keep splashing against him hotly, some of it sticking to his cupid’s bow, before the next drops finally land on his waiting tongue. 

He feels Christian’s cock slap against his tongue lightly as the lasts few drops get pushed onto it. He closes his mouth around the tip of it then, sucking Christian clean and drawing another garbled groan from him. 

“Fuck. Look at you, such a pretty mess.” Christian says, making Max blink his eyes open slowly, pleased smile on his face. Christian’s hand that’s been holding his chin leaves then, thumb swiping over some of the mess on his cheek before letting Max suck it into his mouth. 

“That was amazing,” Max can’t help but say a little awed, his voice rough from overuse. Christian smiles one of his Christian smiles, face all soft and eyes alight, before he goes in search of his clothes. 

Christian grabs a towel from the closet and gives himself a perfunctory wipe down before throwing it towards Max. He lets the towel fall onto his lap, unused for now. He finds his phone on the table instead and unlocks it, switching on the camera app and focuses it onto himself. Christian’s come is still streaked across his cheeks, some still sticking to his cupid’s bow and he looks absolutely debauched. He likes how he looks, he really does, so he snaps a picture of himself. He then drags a finger through the mess on his left cheek and sucks it into his mouth, snapping more pictures. 

He doesn’t notice the way Christian is looking at him as the other man continues to grab clothes from the floor. Doesn’t see the way Christian’s shoulders go tense as he looks at his pupil taking pictures of himself. The pupil with his team principal’s come streaked across his face. 

Satisfied with the pictures he’d taken he grabs the towel from his lap and wipes the rest of his face clean, before looking over at Christian. His back arched as he bends down to step back into his jeans. He reaches for his phone again, camera app still opened as he unlocks it once more and then points it at the other man. 

“What are you doing?” Christian hisses at him from across the room as he finally looks back towards Max, face twisting up in a complicated way. 

He’d just wanted to capture the moment. Christian looking all rumpled, hair a mess from where Max had been tugging on the strands. His shirt stretched behind him as Christian had worked his arms into the sleeves. And the buttons of his jeans still undone, belt hanging loose, showing just a little glimpse of his dark blue boxers. 

“Taking a picture, what does it look like? You looked good, so sue me if I wanted to remember that.”

“You can’t Max. God, you can’t have pictures of me like that on your phone.”

“Don’t worry I know how to password protect them, no one is gonna see.”

“Max come on, delete those. God knows someone might hack into your phone and that’s it we’re done. Our careers will be done. Don’t you fucking understand that.”

Christian has started to pace now, gesturing wildly as he hisses those words at him. It’s so different from just a few minutes ago. His words turning vile, when before they’d praised him. Face irritated, verging on angry as he gestures at Max’s phone that hides the evidence and nothing like the gentle smile that had been on it earlier. Nothing like the pure pleasure and satisfaction written on it when he’d come all over Max’s face. 

And Max should’ve known, he should’ve known not to let himself get dragged into this again after Christian’s rejection last time. He should’ve known it would happen again, that Christian wouldn’t lay down next to him on the way too tiny sofa and relish in post coital bliss. God he should’ve known, yet he still let it happen. 

“Max, I’m serious. If someone found out. God this is all kinds of wrong, you do realise that right.You’re so young still and I’m your team principal, there’s a power difference here it’s gonna look like I forced you into this. God I did, didn’t I? I just barged in here and took what I pleased, fuck. Fuck!”

And no, no that won’t do. He’s not gonna let Christian think he’s forced him into this. He was stupid to let this happen again for sure, but nobody forces him to do anything especially not this. 

“No one forces me to do anything, you of all people should know that by now Christian!” He hisses back, all of a sudden very much aware of the people still roaming the energy station again. 

“No one will believe that Max. This can’t happen again, for real this time. And delete those goddamn pictures!” Christian says before he slams the door closed behind him, leaving Max alone, naked and shivering. Not from the cold though, no from once again getting rejected by the older man. 

He lets himself fall back onto the sofa again and feels something dig into his leg and reaches for it. It’s a watch, Tag Heuer of course, but it’s not his own. The hands displaying the time aren’t orange like on his own custom made one. It must be Christian’s then, forgotten after it had somehow gotten loose when they’d been fucking. 

He looks it over, the leather is smooth and soft underneath his fingers, clearly worn a lot. There’s a few scratches on the glass covering the clock face, but other than that it looks fine. With a frustrated yell he throws it at the opposite wall, the distinct crack of glass breaking loud and satisfying in his ears. 

 

\---  

 

“Yo Max over here!” Daniel shouts almost as soon as Max enters the bar, it’s crowded but not so bad it gives him instant claustrophobia, so he mavouvres his way over to Daniel and some of the crew.  

He gratefully accepts the bottle of beer Dan hands him as he reaches the bar, gulping down half of it in one go. 

“Wow, someone is ready to get celebrating.”

He just frowns at Daniel, he’s still pissed about Christian’s rejection and hadn’t really wanted to come out, but the promise of alcohol had convinced him pretty easily. He’d gotten Daniel’s text not long after Christian had left his room. Dan’s text consisting of way too many emojis and exclamation marks, but it had managed to calm his anger slightly. He doesn’t know how Daniel could still be so happy after a DNF, but somehow it made him feel a bit better as well. So now it’s just a frown on his face and not one of his trademark scowls. It doesn’t stop Dan asking questions though.  

“Dude what’s with the frown? I thought you’d be happy after that win and what sounded like the fuck of your life.”

“What?!” he squeaks.

“Mate those walls are very thin and you were not exactly being quiet. Who was the lucky dude, huh?”

And no, no he really wasn’t talking about this with Daniel. It was bad enough he’d heard him and Christian, he was not going into details. God, he needs something stronger to drink. 

“I need a drink,” he just says in response to Daniel’s question, already flagging down a bartender to order some shots and a glass of whiskey. He figures he better get stuff going, he’s here to celebrate a win after all, isn’t he.  

“Come on dude, share with the class.”

“It’s none of your business okay, just lemme drink in peace.” He should’ve known Dan would be far too excitable even with his own car failing on him during the race, the emoji filled text should’ve warned him. 

Daniel just holds his hands up in surrender, turning back to his own drink and going over to where Gianpiero and some of the engineers are talking. He should probably go and say hello to them, but right now finding the bottom of his glass seems more interesting. God why did Christian have such an impact on him. Why did he let himself get roped into this again after he’d already been turned down last year. 

He didn’t get roped into it though did he, he had wanted this just as much as Christian. So hearing Christian say that he felt like he was forcing Max, it had hit a nerve. He could make his own decisions, thank you very much. So what if Christian was more than twice his age, they wouldn’t be the first blokes with a fucked up age gap. If he wanted to risk his career by fucking his team principal it was his own decision and not Christian forcing him. God, it wasn’t like he was getting anything out of it either, no matter what people would say he wasn’t trying to fuck his way up the ladder. 

He’s just taken another swig of his drink, face twisting at the burn as it goes down his throat,  when Daniel appears next to him again. 

“By the way have you seen Christian after the race today?” 

And he nearly chokes on his drink at Daniel’s question. Does he know? Is this Dan’s way of getting an answer out of him about who had been fucking him? He coughs and tries to school his face back into a neutral expression as he tries to think of an answer when Daniel speaks up again. 

“It’s just that I wanted to talk to him about the car issues and everything, but I couldn’t find him anywhere.”  

Oh good, Daniel didn’t know then. He swallows roughly, his throat still a bit sore from his drink going down the wrong way, and shakes his head. 

“No, I only saw him for the team pictures.”

“Oh well, we’ll see him back at the factory, let’s celebrate! Have you had enough alcohol to turn that frown upside down yet?” Dan asks with some exaggerated hand movements and facial expressions. Max shakes his head, but let’s the Aussie drag him towards the little open space that the team has claimed as a dance floor. 

He tries to resist as Daniel attempts to get him to dance with him, but the bright smile on the other man’s face and the alcohol starting to take its effect make him give in quite easily. Daniel’s hands squeeze at his waist as they start moving along to the music that’s playing, a smile starting to tug at Max’s lips. 

“That’s more like it!” Daniel grins at him as he sees the smile appear on his face. And really he doesn’t need Christian if he can have friends like Daniel. Friends that cheer him up even though he won’t tell them what getting him down. Friends he can be silly with and dance close to without fearing the reaction from others. Not like they would if he were with Christian right now. 

 

_ Fuck Christian. _

 

\---

 

He thinks that's all the nagging he'll get from Daniel, both of them happy to drink the night away in a Mexican bar, but then it’s the start of the race weekend in Brazil and Daniel won't stop frowning at him from across the table in the meeting room. 

He’s been picking at his fingernails and barely taking part in the meeting. He hasn’t bothered to pick his pen back up after he’d broken the pen-clip with all his fidgeting, but he’s sure someone will ruin a forest by printing all the numbers out for them anyway. 

He feels someone kick his leg underneath the desk and looks up to see Dan still frowning at him, looking all confused. He makes some weird gesture, his eyes going wide as he tries to get a reaction from Max.

“What?” he mouths. 

“What’s up?” Daniel mouths back, or well he thinks that’s what he’s trying to say. 

He just glares at Daniel and goes back to picking at his fingernails, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the empty notepad in front of him as Christian takes over from Greg. Luckily Christian doesn’t try to get him to engage, the other man avoiding his gaze as much as him.

Daniel is on him as soon as the meeting his over, jogging up to him to keep up with his own fast pace. 

“Max, really what’s up?”

“Nothing, just leave me alone.” 

"I let you drink away whatever was bothering you after Mexico, but now I'm really getting worried. And if you keep frowning like that it's gonna stick,” Daniel tries to joke. It doesn’t work though, neither do his next words. “Also why are you giving Christian the silent treatment?"

The alcohol had done its job in Mexico, letting him forget what had happened earlier for just a little while, but it had resulted in the hangover from hell. Images of the afternoon before flashing behind his eyelids as he had screwed them back shut after getting met with bright sun rays, curtains not having been drawn shut the night before. 

He shakes the thoughts from his mind and looks up at Daniel, Daniel who is looking at him with such a worried expression, protective older brother mode out in full force now. And he can’t resist that look. He sighs and drags him into his driver’s room and then tells him, tells him without actually telling him anything. 

“Let’s just say the fuck of my life, as you called it, was just that until it wasn’t.”

“Mate what happened?”

“Got turned down didn’t I,” Max shrugs, playing it down a lot. Sure he got rejected plain and simple, but somehow it felt worse than other times. He felt stupid for letting himself get pulled in by the other man again after already getting rejected once. 

“Ugh, that sucks. But hey, plenty of fish in the sea. Twice as much for you even,” Daniel chuckles, slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

“Yeah, can’t say it’s helping much right now.”  

“But wait, why are you giving Christian the silent treatment then?”

And Max doesn’t know where to look then, hadn’t really thought of a way to talk himself out of that part of Daniel’s question. He can feel his cheeks go hot, nervous sweat breaking out on his back and when he looks back up at Daniel he sees it click into place for him. Dan’s mouth falls open slowly, eyes wide. 

“Wait so, so you and Christian?”

He gives Daniel a tiny nod before looking back down at the floor again, twisting his fingers together as he waits for what Dan will say next. 

“Wow, okay I did not expect that. Shit Max. How long has this been going on?

“It’s only happened twice,” he shrugs. 

“When was the other time?”

“God, do you really need to know?”

“I just want to know how this all started. He isn’t forcing you right?”

“No of course not!” Why did people keep thinking that, first Christian and now Daniel as well? They do know he can make up his own mind right?

“Okay, okay good. But really Max when did this start?”

“Barcelona.”

“What’s so special about Barcelona?”

“I won,” Max says with a shrug. 

“You DNF’ed in Barca,” Dan says, thinking back to earlier this season, when Max’s car kept breaking down on him like it did on Daniel now. 

“Not last year.”

“Shit Max, you were what 18 then?” Max shrugs again, it’s not like they did anything illegal back then, nor 2 weeks ago. They were two consenting adults, no matter what other people might think. What Christian might think. 

“You won in Mexico,” Daniel says then, more of the puzzle pieces falling into place. “So is this like a thing you do to celebrate now?”

Max can’t help but shrug for a third time, it’s not like he sets out to win just because he knows Christian will fuck him then. He doesn’t need extra motivation to want to win. Having a nice bonus like that doesn’t hurt though does it. Well not that it’s happening anymore now, with Christian’s firm rejection.

“What about Malaysia then? You won there.”

“Too sick.”

“Okay, right. Really though, why?”

“He makes me feel good okay. Gives me compliments when no one else does. And, and I guess he’s not that bad to look at either.”

“There’s so many guys and girls closer to your own age that would be willing though, why him.”

“It’s not like I don’t fuck anyone else anymore. And it happened only twice and anyway it’s over now, so why are we making such a big deal out of it?”

“Because it’s our team principal you’re fucking Max!”

“Shh, God Daniel shout it for the whole world to know why don’t you.”

“See Max, this is exactly why you shouldn’t be doing this. If you’re so afraid of people finding out that you can’t even tell me, your best friend.”

“I would’ve told you, but it’s over now and you know now so please can this conversation be over?”

“Okay, alright,” Daniel sighs, “but promise me you won’t do anything again, this could seriously screw with your career Max.”

“I won’t, he told me it’s over so it’s over. Don’t go acting weird around him though or he’ll know you know.”

“Alright. Let’s focus on racing now yeah. Two more races to go.”

“Yeah”

Two more races and then he won’t have to see Christian for at least three months. Three months to get over the older man and focus on a new season. 


	3. Austrian Grand Prix, Spielberg, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I actually managed to finish the last chapter this weekend. I hope you enjoy it and that you enjoyed this whole mess of a fic :D
> 
> Please feel free to come talk about this fic in the comments or over on tumblr :)

**_Austrian Grand Prix, Spielberg, 2018_ **

 

It's on his mind as soon as he crosses the finish line. How mad is that, he's just won a race and the first thing he thinks about is his team principal fucking him. He hears the static of the board radio roar into his ear then, Christian’s voice breaking through.  _ “Well done Max, you’ve won the Austrian Grand Prix! Fantastic! Fantastic!” _  The praise does its usual trick, sending a tingle down his spine and making his cock start to show interest as well. 

He knows Christian is also thinking about it as soon as his arms fall around his shoulders. Christian’s arms feel strong as they wrap around him, his body warm as it presses against his own through the race suit he’s still wearing. And he feels his body start to react, it’s almost Pavlovian, like a dog starting to drool after hearing a bell ring his cock starts to twitch almost as soon as he feels Christian’s body pressed against his own. 

It has only happened twice before, yet still his body seems to remember it vividly. He wraps his arms around Christian’s shoulders, breathes in the smell of sweat in the crook of Christian’s neck and presses almost imperceptibly closer. He hears the faint gasp that falls from Christian’s lips as he presses his thickening cock into his thigh. 

They part then, eyes lingering for just a second before Max is pulled away to the press conference and other press duties. His brain lingers on the feeling of Christian’s body against his own, reminds him of previous times. He tries his best to keep his focus on the questions people are asking him, but he’s glad he’s still halfway in his race suit because he’s sporting a semi throughout all of it. 

As soon as he’s done with his press duties he leaves for his motorhome, knowing Christian will find him there when he doesn’t find him in his driver’s room. They’ve got the luxury of the motorhomes for only a few more races and he’s planning on taking advantage of it. A space where for once they don’t have to be as quiet. He passes Daniel on his way there, knows his teammate has seen his and Christian’s embrace. He knows that unlike everyone else Daniel would have noticed him pressing a little too close to Christian. 

There’s a look in Daniel’s eyes, a look that tells him he doesn’t really understand why Max is doing this again, but one that also knows there’s no telling him no. Max shrugs at his friend, he knows what he’s doing. He knows he won’t get a boyfriend out of Christian, he knows what they’re doing brings it’s usual risk, but he can’t help the exhilaration going through him at just the thought. 

He gets a shrug back from Daniel before he whispers, “Be careful.” 

One last reassuring smile for his friend and he’s entering his motorhome. He feels high on praise, praise that for once didn’t just come from his team principal, the press wanting to talk about his expert tire management. It’s Christian’s words that keep on ringing in his ears though, only Christian’s words seeming to have this effect on him. 

He’s bouncing his leg as he tries to focus on the messages on his phone, but he’s scrolling through them without really taking in any of the words, anticipation swirling in his belly. He never expected this to happen again after Mexico last year. Christian had been so firm in telling him it couldn’t happen again and the rejection had sparked an anger inside of Max that he hadn’t let go off until the season had been over. 

After Daniel had found out in Brazil he kept noticing the looks he’d give Max and Christian. To check if things were really over maybe, maybe worry about Max and how he’d handle things. But thankfully it seemed like no one else noticed the change in the Australian’s behaviour. 

The last two races of the season had had average results, but nothing to write home about. Meanwhile he’d still been avoiding Christian as much as he could without drawing attention to it. The handshake they’d shared at the end of the season at been curt and formal, nothing like the hugs from before. 

The moment he’d stepped onto the plane back home to Monaco, no work commitments left to fulfil, he’d let out a sigh of relief. Three months he wouldn’t have to worry about Christian anymore. 

That first day of winter testing everything somehow was back to normal. Gianpiero greeting him with a bright smile and shoulder pat. Daniel’s face beaming like usual even though he was shivering against the cold. And there’d been Christian, for a second he’d worried that Mexico had truly ruined them, but the gentle smile on Christian’s face had put him at ease. 

He wished he’d seen that smile a lot more at the beginning of the season, but more often than not there had been a frown on Christian’s face as he’d been in crash after crash. It still wasn’t anything like the anger on his father’s or Helmut’s faces, but it somehow was worse. The plain disappointment cutting him deeper than any angry shouting ever could. 

But then things had started to turn around in Canada. He hadn’t had his father or Raymond with him and he’d found himself getting closer to Christian again. They’d joked about, even flirted a little and the whole atmosphere that weekend had just been so different from Monaco. To get another podium finish had just been the cherry on top of the cake. 

Canada hadn’t even been a month ago yet somehow everything had changed back to how it had been before Mexico last year. With each step closer to that top step of the podium they’d just gotten closer again. And Christian had flirted back when he’d suggestively joked about the next one being a win after his second place in France. 

He’d made sure he was the one initiating things, to reassure Christian that this was what  _ he _ wanted and that he didn’t feel forced by the older man. Those words had stung when Christian had uttered them back in Mexico, but with some distance between them he could see where the other man had been coming from. His head had been filled with panic, panic that wasn’t exactly irrational, so to come to a conclusion like that wasn’t that surprising even if Max knew that things had never been like that between them.      

Now though Christian knew he wanted this to happen just as much as him. He knew not to worry about feeling like he was forcing Max, to just let them enjoy Max’s win in their own special way.  

It seems to take forever until there’s finally a knock on the door of his motor home. So as soon as he hears it he pushes himself off of the sofa, pulling the door to his motorhome open with a grin. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Christian grins back, the other man clearly a little high on adrenaline as well after Max’s win. Anticipation clear in him as he takes a quick glance at their surroundings, deems it safe enough, and steps onto the steps leading into the motorhome. His hands fall to Max’s waist as he pushes him back into the motorhome and kicks the door closed behind them. 

“Lock,” Max reminds him before Christian can attach his lips to his own. Christian lets out a soft huff, but does as he’s told, well aware that anyone finding them like this is not what either of them want or need. 

The whirring of the fridge feels loud in his ears as Christian looks at him from the doorframe. The other man not immediately getting back to what they had nearly started before he went to lock the door. There’s something different this time. It’s not necessarily Christian, the other man’s praise making him tingle all the same. And it’s not really Mexico still going through their minds either. He can’t help but feel that something is different in himself this time, this urge to take the lead. 

He’s not gonna lie, he’s worked hard on his body during the pre-season and he’s seen the change in his body. His stomach is flatter and more defined, his arms and shoulders broader and the last of the puppy fat gone from his face. He’s always been taller than Christian, but this time is the first time he feels  _ bigger.  _

He gives Christian a considering look as he walks over to him, his hands falling to Max’s biceps now. And Christian blinks back at him, his look curious as if he can tell that something is different as well. He decides to test the waters, see if Christian is up for it, by placing his hands on the other man’s neck in a determined move, drawing him in with a firm grip. 

This time it’s him that presses in close, him that runs his tongue over Christian’s lips. It doesn’t take Christian long to get on board, his mouth falling open with little hesitation. He fucks his tongue in with determination, running the tip of his tongue over the roof of Christian’s mouth, knowing it makes his knees go weak. 

He feels more than hears the groan bubble up in Christian’s throat at first, feels it vibrate underneath his fingers. The sound of it making a pleased smirk appear on his face, he’s gonna have fun with this.

His fingers brush over the coarse hair on Christian’s chin and jawline, prickling against his fingertips. He draws the tip of his tongue across the roof of Christian’s mouth one more time before he nips at his bottom lips, breaking the kiss. He licks a wet stripe over Christian’s jawline, the rough hairs scratching against his tongue. He licks all the way up until he’s at Christian’s left ear and whispers, “Hmm, this is gonna be fun,” before dragging his teeth back down over the side of Christian’s cheek until he’s at his throat. 

With his face buried into the crook of Christian’s neck now he hears him moan directly into his ear, a low rumbling sound. He drags his teeth further down Christian’s throat, feels his Adam’s apple bob underneath his mouth on his way and then bites down at his jugular notch. He laps away the sweat gathered there and then brings his hands down to start working on the buttons of Christian’s shirt.  

His mouth follows along with his fingers, kissing each new inch of skin that is revealed to him. There’s a trail of hair over Christian’s stomach, leading down to his belly button and then further down to his crotch. His mouth drags down over it, tongue wetting the soft tufts of hair and dipping into Christian’s belly button. He kisses down further until his lips meet the waistband of the ridiculous lederhosen Christian is wearing, he himself thankfully not in them anymore. 

He’s on his knees now, face up close and personal with the other man’s crotch. He can see the bulge of Christian’s cock pressing against the material and dips his fingers into the flap at the front, tugging a little. He presses his lips against the smooth leather, breathes out hot air against the fabric, even though Christian can probably not even feel it through the thick material. 

He looks up at Christian from his position, considering his next move. The other man has his eyes closed, mouth open just a little, wet puffs of air falling out from between his lips. He’s a sight to behold, hair a mess, crisp white shirt now rumpled as it hangs loose around his frame. 

Max pushes himself back onto his feet, mind made up now. His hands find the flap on Christian’s crotch again, fingers curling around the soft material as he tugs him closer. He presses his lips back onto Christian’s and starts moving, pulling Christian with him by the hold on his crotch and the draw of his lips. 

There’s not a lot of room in the motorhome and he knows manoeuvring them towards his bedroom will probably result in heads getting hit on the way too low ceiling, so instead he pulls Christian towards the little kitchenette. He feels the air leave Christian’s lungs, his gasp pushed right into his own mouth as Max manhandles him against the fridge door.

His hands find Christian’s waist underneath the now loose shirt, his belly soft underneath them as he squeezes lightly. He continues to kiss Christian, his beard scratching deliciously against his chin. He moves his hands up until they’re on Christian’s shoulders, underneath his white Red Bull shirt and then continues on, slowly pushing the shirt off. A few wiggles of Christian’s arms and the shirt is on the floor, his naked chest finally revealed to Max fully. 

He breaks the kiss and bites at his lip as he takes in the view before him. Christian’s shoulders are broad, not as muscle heavy as his own but firm underneath his grip. His chest is covered in a light dusting of hair, some grey ones standing out between the darker ones and his nipples are dark. 

He draws Christian back into a kiss with a firm hand at the back of his head. His fingers twist around the strands, more grey hairs speckled along darker ones there. He hears Christian hiss out a little as he tugs on the short strands, but just quietens him with more kisses. His other hand finds one of Christian’s nipple, his thumb rubbing over it drawing more noises from the other man. 

After a few more rubs of his thumb over both nipples and more kisses he untangles his fingers from Christian’s hair and along with the other hand slowly drags them down his chest and stomach until they reach the leather pants. He works the belt around Christian’s waist loose and then unbuttons the top buttons that keep the flap in front of his crotch up. They’re not ideal to get out of quickly during sex Max quickly realises when he has to undo even more buttons to actually get the pants open, but then finally he can press his hand of the bulge there. 

Christian’s lips leave his own as he gasps out at the touch. Max palms over the other man’s crotch a few more times, before he has to use both hands to actually get the lederhosen down Christian’s legs. Finally they fall down to the floor, Christian only in his boxers and those ridiculous socks now.   

For once he isn’t in champagne soaked race gear when they do this, having had time to switch into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. So as Christian struggles to take his socks of he quickly pulls the t-shirt over his head, before pushing his own shorts down as well. 

He looks back up at Christian and sees the other man looking at him with dark eyes, waiting for his next move. Posture open, allowing Max to take all of him in a decide what he wants to do next. He deliberates his next move for a second. He could sink down to his knees once more and suck the other man off, have Christian fuck his mouth. It makes his mouth water, but it’s not what he craves right now. No he craves power, the urge to take the lead still there. He wants to  _ fuck _ Christian. 

Max lets his hands find Christian’s waist again, his grip firm as he twists Christian around. The muscles in his arms bulge up as he pushes and pulls at Christian’s body until he has him the way he wants to. He’s a bit surprised Christian is letting him have so much control. Sure he’d managed to get the control in verbal conversations a few times, the competitive driver in him demanding the right amount of attention, but they’d never been like this when they were fucking before. He has matured though hasn’t he? Everyone keeps saying so at least.

“You ever bottomed before?” He questions as he presses his body against Christian again, his cock pressing against Christian’s arse, only the layers of their boxers separating them now. His hand palms over Christian’s bulge as he waits for the older man to answer his question. There’s one of those deep groans again as Christian tries to get enough of his bearings back to answer. 

“Not for a long time.”

“Do you want to?” He asks, needs to be sure Christian is up for this. Doesn’t want to force him into something he’s not into, not after he’s made sure to tell Christian that he’s never forced Max. 

“Yes.” He waits a beat, making sure this isn’t just Christian’s lust filled brain taking over, but then Christian is speaking up again. “Yes Max, come on.” 

He feels the other man press back against him as he groans out the words, his head nodding fervently as well. Mind settled he untangles himself from Christian long enough to grab a condom and some lube from his duffel bag that lies on the sofa. He presses one of his hands down over his crotch to take a little of the edge off, as he walks back over to Christian, the other man still pressed up against the kitchen counter 

His body curves around Christian’s back as he presses close to him, his hands falling to his waist to tease his boxers down slowly. He wraps a loose hand around Christian’s cock as it springs free, the circle of his fingers staying loose as he moves his hand over Christian a few times. But with a gentle press of his lips against the other man’s shoulder he steps back a little. 

The sound of the lube bottle clicking open echoes through the motorhome, distinct over the sound of Christian’s heavy breathing and the rushing of blood in his own ears. He slicks his fingers up, warming up the lube before pressing his fingers in between Christian’s cheeks. A moan falls from Christian’s lips as he rubs his fingers over his crack, his hole fluttering under the touch. He circles his middle finger over Christian a few more times before he slowly presses it down more firmly, waiting for Christian’s body to let him in. 

There’s a choked up sound coming from the older man then, before a moan unlike any he has heard from him before falls from his lip. Christian lets himself fall forward a little, hands clenched around the edge of the kitchen counter as he takes in the feeling of Max’s finger. His body relaxes around the digit a little, letting him slip in further. He hears a soft  _ fuck _ and then Christian is pushing back against him. Small little movements urging Max on. He starts moving his finger in time with Christian’s movements then, pressing in a little deeper on each thrust until he finds his prostate.

Christian’s back arches, mouth falling open in a surprised moan that pitches so much higher than he’s used to from Christian. He presses over it one more time before he draws his finger back until it almost slips free, Christian’s hips wiggling back to try and get the finger back inside of him. On the next thrust he presses his pointer finger in along with his middle finger, Christian like a vice around the digits.    

He hears Christian take a deep breath before he presses back against the stretch, his body relaxing around his fingers slowly. His fingers push in and out slowly, scissoring on each pull until Christian asking for more with his body and huffed out words. Three takes him longer to get used to, but Max knows he’ll need them before he fucks into him, with how long it’s been for Christian. He wonders if Christian has ever fucked himself like this, was it more recently than the last time he bottomed? It’s on his mind, but he decides to leave the questions for later as Christian bucks his hips back against him more firmly now. 

“You want it?”

“Yeah, come on.” 

He grabs the condom from the kitchen counter, tears the wrapper apart with his teeth before rolling it down over himself with ease. He rubs some more lube over his cock, sighing out at the feeling before he wipes the excess over Christian’s crack. He tugs a little on Christian’s hips, getting the other man to bend forward a little more as he guides himself between his arse cheeks. 

He presses in slowly until the head of his cock slips in completely, a slightly pained gasp falling from Christian’s lips. He presses in further, inching deeper until he’s pressed against Christian’s arse, cock buried to the hilt. Christian clenches around him tightly, body like a vice around his cock and he has to fight against the urge to start moving.  

“Breathe Christian,” he urges gentle as he realises Christian is still tensed up, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. A shuddery breath falls from his lips then, his teeth loosening their hold on his lip as he tries to relax around the intrusion. 

“Okay, I’m good. Move.” 

“Oh look who’s bossy now. I thought I was taking the lead today,” Max chuckles as he draws his hips back. 

“‘s not like you never were before,” Christian manages to get out before his words get replaced by a moan as Max’s hips snap forward again. His fingers dig into the fleshy parts of Christian’s hips dragging him back with each of his thrusts forward. 

Christian is a mess of curses and choked of noises then as Max starts to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Choked off little  _ ah’s _ fall from Christian’s lips in rhythm with Max’s hips until Max presses in just right. His back snaps back as a yell bursts from his throat, fingers going white around the countertop. The other man lets himself fall forward then, his arms crossed over the dark countertop and his forehead pressed into them. 

Max lets his hips snap forward in quick thrusts now, finding the right spot on each press forward and making Christian a quivering mess. Christian’s moans get muffled then as he bites down onto his own arm to keep the noises at bay. And that won’t do will it. They’re in his motorhome now, they can be louder, and he really wants to hear the pretty noises Christian was making before. 

He tangles the fingers of one of his hands into the hair at the back of Christian’s head and pulls the other man back up. A shout leaves Christian as he tugs on his hair.  

“That’s it, let me hear you,” he breathes into his ear once Christian’s back in pressed against his chest. Christian sobs out a moan then as he lets his head fall back against Max’s shoulder, Max’s fingers untangling from his hair again. Instead he wraps his arm around Christian’s chest and lets his hand fall onto his throat. He squeezes his fingers down around his throat, Christian’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows down around a moan. Christian keens at the touch, his own hand reaching up to urge Max to squeeze tighter.   

“You sure?” He feels Christian’s throat work underneath his fingers as he swallows once more. 

“Yeah.”

Christian’s voice is already rough from moaning, but when Max squeezes down on his throat again with a tighter hold it only gets rougher. Christian’s hand stays on his wrist, a guide to let him know when to stop. 

His thrusts have slowed down, his hips barely drawing back anymore. He inches in and out slowly, cock buried deep as he lets Christian guide the rhythm of his hold on his throat. He wraps his other arms around Christian’s waist, body tangled all around the older man now. He squeezes his hand down around Christian’s cock at the same time he squeezes around his throat and Christian is quivering in his hold. 

It only takes a few tight strokes of his hand around Christian’s cock before he’s coming, his voice cut off by the grip of Max’s hand on his throat. As the first drops of come fall onto his wrist Max lets go of the grip on Christian’s throat, the other man gulping in desperate breaths and moaning through his orgasm. 

Max squeezes his fist around the head of Christian’s cock a few more time, drawing out every last drop of come before he lets his soiled hand fall back to Christian’s hips. The one that was around Christian’s throat joins it as he pushes into the other man in quick bursts, the way Christian had clenched around him when he’d come nearly making him come as well. He only needs a few more thrusts, Christian’s body clenching around him with each aftershock of his orgasm and then he’s coming as well. A strangled shout falls from his lips as he buries himself deep one last time. 

He presses his forehead against the back of Christian’s neck for a second as he catches his breath, their sweat mingling. WIth a shuddery breath he pulls out from Christian, a whine falling from the other man at the empty feeling. He discards the condom quickly, before he gently turns Christian back around. 

His eyes fall onto the other man’s throat, the shape of his hand left behind in a red mark. He brushes his fingers over it softly, a little awed. “It wasn’t too much right?”

“No. God Max that was amazing!”

“Good,” he smiles softly, even a small little praise like this sending a shiver down his spine. He presses a soft kiss against Christian’s lips before tangling their fingers together and directing them towards the couch, both of them on wobbly legs.

He sighs contently as Christian draws him into a side hug, his head finding the other man’s shoulder. And finally, finally he gets the post-coital cuddling he’d been craving both other times they’d done this. For once Christian is relaxed and enjoying in prolonged bliss instead of panicking about what they’d done. 

They sit like that for a long while, only untangling themselves when Max starts to shiver against the air conditioned air. They dress in companionable silence, sharing quick glances and smiles as they do so. 

This time they know not to say it won’t happen again, both of them knowing it will. Eventually they will find themselves wrapped around each other once more. And where it once made a weird mixture of shame and regret swirl into his stomach heavily it now just makes him giddy, giddy with the idea of this thing that’s so taboo happening again. He waves Christian off with a content smile, body sated like it can only be after a good fuck and for once his mind is sated after their activities as well.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar, so feel free to leave them. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
